Ferngully 3
by strong man
Summary: Zack and Pips never really liked each other all that much but the magic crystal heart could make them close, even closer then they realize


**_This is my story of Ferngully_**

 _ **Description:**_ I saw this film when I was in middle school but I forgot about it until a person reminded me, he also requested me to do a pairing but I forgot his name so if your that person then I would like to thank you.

 ** _Pairing:_** Zak/Pips, Batty/Bartok, Zack/Crysta **(Slash)  
**  
 ** _Date:_** April 3 2014

 ** _Rating:_** K

It was a nice and quiet day in Ferngully, everyone was sound asleep in their beds, Batty was sleeping upside-down like all bats should on a tree branch but had a very special someone under his wing, it was Bartok who had he just meet yesterday while flying around and trying to find some delectable fruit to eat. Anyway, he took a big out of the fruit and that's when he saw him, his eyes were the most perfect eyes he had ever seen on a bat before, eh...the only bate he had ever seen before. It was love at first sight for the two.

The Elder was snoring in his sleep, Crysta slept on the other side in her own bed and used a little trick Magi thought her how to block out loud sounds, the spell was too create these two music blockers (headphones) which the weaved out of leaves and two twigs and she had been using them ever since that first day.

Pips was napping under Crysta's home though she really didn't mind much cause she sees him like more like a brother then anything in the world and Pips accepted that fact but vowed that he will continue his romantic feeling for her.

He smiled and glad that he had finally told her, not there was nothing to worry about until he heard a sound like someone was grunting and sizzling but ignored it and went back to sleep cause he figured it was Boof waking Slasher for the fourth time this week so he got out to take a look behind the tree only to see his two adopted dogs sleeping on top if one another.  
He smiled at the two keeping each other warm like that.

Note that Boof will often have nightmares and wakes his friend up, Slasher didn't mind at first but it did get pretty annoying.  
"Where's that noise coming from?" He said rubbing his chin then he heard it again but this time it was coming from one of the other trees so he looking around to see if anybody was watching him before flew off to find what it was but began to think? Where's Zack?

While flying around, he was dead tired and needed his beauty sleep so he safety landed on the ground near the third tree to the left and yawned.

Just then he heard the grunting at it's closest and Pips was tied of walking so he crawled over and it was coming from just behind the leaves so he pulled then back in order to see.

I was revealed to be Zack but what was he doing at this time at night is the question.  
"Zack' Pips said making the human turn around, he was making some kind of necklace with a single vine "Hey Pips, what's up? He said sitting down trying to finish up. The fairy knowing how tired he was just skipped straight to the point.

"What are you making there? He asked and the human showed him but hoping it wasn't for you-know-who in his point of view.  
"Crysta had let me barrow some of her magic and I was scared at first but soon got used to it" He explained to the fairy. Pups wasn't jealous anymore but he hated when Zack talks about her especially when he's around.

Pips saw that he placed the magic into the crystal heart he got with the help of the beetle boys and got it from a valley far off away from Ferngully" He explain how he got it.

"Wow, you must really love her don't you" He finally admitted before sitting on butt and buried his head in his knees. Zack responded "Absolutely...she might actually be the one, it's funny because I never thought I would ever fall in love with a fairy" He said while laughing.  
Pips felt like he was going to lose her but Zack makes her happy and if she's happy then he was as well, he knew that now. "You wanna know what it dose? The human asked.

"Sure" He said in depression then sat on his knees and Zack used the blue magic to put inside the heart before explaining what the beetle boys told him. "It's weird, I always wanted to try magic and stuff but I didn't believe it" He said.

"So, in order for this to work, I simply place this around our neck" He put the necklace around his and Pips's neck until it started to activate which caught the two by surprise as it started turning red meaning that they were crushing on each other but neither noticed.  
They looked at each other in shock "Well, that happed" Zack said nervously.

"Well, now what? Pips said but Zack ran his fingers through his hair as he couldn't believe this, he is in love with Crysta and yet the crystal heart show that he belonged to Pips.

It took a while for the human to get over this, I mean he had just gotten used to magic.  
Zack noticed a hand on his shoulder and looked up, Pips was smiling "I'm willing to try if you are" He said wondering if it was true.

It was uncanny that this relationship was even possible but this was his very first magic spell and he was eager to try it so he gulped down as he was about to witness "the kiss".

The fairy put got hands into Zack's and planted quick kiss upon his lips then the crystal heart started to glow but only half was filled then he pulled away.

"Okey, we got half a heart and in order to make it complete is-He paused right there, took lots of deep breaths before laying one on the fairy who went one more time.

Suddenly, a light wind came out of nowhere and began to swirl like Beauty and the Beast style then the crystal heart started to glow bright red indicating that it was complete then the two pulled away to look at the necklace.

"It's full" Zack said looking at him dead in the eyes "I guess we are meant to be together after all The fairy said after giving a little laugh  
"I guess so" Zack said before yawning "We should probably get some sleep" He said stretching.

"Yeah, bet we have a lot to cover on our relationship" Pips said before he laid down on a leaf that the human made after the necklace, in fact he even made one for himself.

Zack laid down but not next to Pips cause it would just be totally unnatural but are they actually willing to give this a shot?

 ** _This chapter was pretty easy to do and I hope you like it, I also took my sweet time with the details so enjoy if you wanna. Bartok is from Anastasia and I might add that is was completely unnessuary to add that pink girl bat._**


End file.
